Health authorities have recently recommended that trans fats be reduced or eliminated in diets because they present health risks. In response, the food industry has largely replaced the use of trans fats with non-trans fats. However, the replacement of trans fats with non-trans fats poses new concerns over the need and ability to clean and remove such soils from a variety of surfaces. Non-trans fat soils and other soils form thickened liquid, semi-solid or solid soils on a variety of surfaces, presenting soils that are very difficult to remove from surfaces. After replacing the use of trans fats with non-trans fats, the food industry has also experienced an unexplained higher frequency of laundry fires. Non-trans fats are prone to cause fire due to their substantial heat of polymerization. Non-trans fats have conjugated double bonds that can polymerize and the substantial heat of polymerization involved can cause spontaneous combustion or fire, for example, in a pile of rags used to mop up these non-trans fat soils. As can be seen, there is a need in the industry for improvement of cleaning compositions, such as hard surface and laundry detergents so that difficult soils such as non-trans fat soils can be removed in a safe, environmentally friendly, and effective manner.